


Some Things Stay

by peridotsmart



Series: Dr.Iplierst Imagines [4]
Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: DrIplierst - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 08:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19373404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peridotsmart/pseuds/peridotsmart





	Some Things Stay

Dr.iplier pulled off the blood-soaked bandages from the Host's face, trying to refrain from staring at the bleeding sockets underneath. He sighed and grabbed the washcloth that had been soaking in warm water, strained it out, and started cleaning off Host's cheeks. He remembered back when the most wonderful crimson red eyes were there. The way that they always sparkled with something hidden within them. The way he used to smile long ago-

"Doctor?"

Edward looked up and grinned. "Sorry, must've been wandering off there." He finished cleaning off Host's cheeks, pulling out a clean set of bandages from the side table drawer. He glanced back up at Host and smiled to himself. The hair that used to be there, slicked back now. His hands were the only thing that didn't change too much. They were calloused and rough. Dr.Iplier rubbed his thumb across Host's cheek. 

"Anything wrong, Edward?" 

"No, no. Just.." he sighed and looked down. "Just thinking." The Host grinned a bit and chuckled, nodding silently. Edward started wrapping the bandages around Host's eyes, make sure they were secure. He placed a soft kiss to Host's nose and got up. Host smiled to himself, his cheeks flared up lightly.


End file.
